


Dance upon a Star

by Parubby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Ballroom, Canon Related, Competitive Dance - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skaters are Ballroom Dancers Now, Jealous Otabek Altin, M/M, Playlist, Spotify Playlist for Each Chapter, TV Show, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parubby/pseuds/Parubby
Summary: El baile está por iniciar... ¿Lo harás?
Relationships: Emil Nekola/Original Female Character(s), Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Original Character(s), Michele Crispino/Original Female Character(s), Original Character/Original Character, Otabek Altin/Original Female Character(s), Yuri Plisetsky/Original Female Character(s)





	Dance upon a Star

Decidí crear este Fan-Fic porque los OC's también merecen amor uwu~<3


End file.
